


Watchful Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hey its me the prettyboy anon again. here’s more bullshit because apapha had a round two
Relationships: Keralis/BDoubleO100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apapha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apapha’s Smut Prompts Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874422) by [Apapha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha). 



Bdubs was face-down on the mattress, head pillowed by his crossed arms, back arched, naked ass in the air. Just  _ begging  _ to be fucked. And fortunately for him, Keralis was there to deliver.

“There you are, baby boy,” Keralis’s voice was like honey, thick and sweet, “So good for me,”

Bdubs whined, hips swaying slightly.

“Please, ‘ralis, I need it,” he whimpered, eyes screwed shut.

Keralis traced a hand up his thigh, before giving it a quick smack. “No, no, baby boy! You must be patient. I will fuck you in time,”

Bdubs groaned. He’d already been prepared, and now felt empty as ever, his fate in the hands of the man above him. He could feel his face burning, knowing there were not one, but  _ two _ , pairs of eyes watching him beg. He couldn’t see him, but both he and Keralis knew full well that Doc was watching. Bdubs could picture his face, flushed and staring, hand shoved into his pants as he watched their display.

Bdubs felt Keralis’s fingers dance around his hole, and he keened completely beyond his control.

“Hmmm, have you been good to me, Bubbles?”

Bdubs gasped, answering quickly, “Yes! Yes, yes, of course I have, I’m so good for you, Keralis,”

Keralis tapped his chin, feigning thinking for a moment, before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “Yes, yes, I think you have. Now, baby boy, I will turn your legs to jelly, okay?”

Bdubs didn’t have time to respond before Keralis shoved himself into his ass and began to fuck him ruthlessly. He let out a strangled cry, gripping onto the sheets with white knuckles as Keralis pounded into him. He writhed, any thought shoved out of his head.

Keralis grunted, changing his angle slightly and grinning as he found Bdubs’ sweet spot. Bdubs moaned loudly, which turned into a series of groans as the man above him hammered into his prostate. His eyes rolled back, arms stretched out in front of him, gasping, overwhelmed. Keralish hadn’t even touched his cock and yet before long he was losing control and spilling all over the sheets below him.

Keralis didn’t stop, though, and Bdubs cried out as he was overstimulated, being fucked over and over with little control. His eyes squeezed shut as tears began to prick at the corners of them, overwhelmed with the burning pleasure.

It was a few moments later that Keralis bent over Bdubs’ back and came inside him, groaning as he was pushed over the edge. They both stayed like that for a moment, coming down, before Keralis slowly began to pull out of his ass.

“Wait,” Bdubs panted, “Stay in? Please?” he asked weakly, and Keralis smiled.

He bent over to kiss the back of Bdubs’ neck. “Alright, Bubbles, if that’s what you want,” he said sweetly.

And, across the lawn, a flushed Doc sat in his bed. He was naked except for his lab coat, gently stroking his cock, having already come, completely unable to take his eyes off of the two. He grunted, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He really needed to get those two into his bed sometime. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kinda short


End file.
